


Again?

by SpankedbySpike



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Belts, Community: spanking_world, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: Mulder messed up... Again!





	

“Mulder, you can’t be serious?” Scully was exasperated and turned towards their superior.

“He’s all yours Sir, I can’t take it anymore!”

Skinner knew the feeling; he was at his wit end as well. As the door closed behind Scully he motioned the standing agent to come by his side of the desk.

Mulder slowly complied, apprehensive.

“Give me your belt, drop your pants! This is not an administrative matter anymore!”

The tone was stern and the demeanor as icy making Mulder uneasy but it was nothing in comparison to the harsh belting he had coming, they both knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble to inspire a fan to make a real story out of this!


End file.
